The present invention relates to a stacked package structure of an image sensor, and in particular, to a structure in which an integrated circuit and an image sensing chip, both having different functions, are packaged into a package body so as to reduce the number of the package substrates and to integrally package the integrated circuited and image sensing chip both having different functions.
A general sensor is used for sensing signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the present invention is used for receiving image signals and transforming the image signals into electrical signals to be transmitted to a printed circuit board.
A general sensor is used for receiving image signals and converting the image signals into electrical signals that are transmitted to a printed circuit board. The image sensor is then electrically connected to other integrated circuit to have any required functions. For example, the image sensor may be electrically connected to a digital signal processor that processes the signals generated from the image sensor. Further, the image sensor may also be electrically connected to a micro controller, a central processor, or the like, so as to have any required function.
However, since the conventional image sensor is packaged, the integrated circuits corresponding to the image sensor have to be individually packaged with the image sensor. Then, the packaged image sensor and various signal processing units are electrically connected onto the printed circuit board.
Thereafter, the image sensor is electrically connected to the signal processing units by a plurality of wirings, respectively. Therefore, in order to individually package each of the signal processing units and the image sensor, a plurality of substrates and package bodies have to be used, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the required area of the printed circuit board should be large when mounting each of the processing units onto the printed circuit board. So, the products cannot be made small, thin, and light.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present invention provides a stacked structure of an image sensor to overcome the disadvantages caused by conventional sensor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for reducing the number of the package elements and lowering the package costs.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for simplifying and facilitating the manufacturing processes.
It is therefore still another object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for reducing the area of the image sensor.
It is therefore yet still another object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for lowering the package costs and testing costs of the image sensing products.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a stacked package structure of an image sensor for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board comprises a substrate, an image sensing chip, an integrated circuit, and a transparent layer. The substrate has a first surface formed with signal input terminals, and a second surface formed with signal input terminals and signal output terminals, which are electrically connected to the printed circuit board. The image sensing chip is located on the first surface of the substrate and electrically connected to the signal input terminals formed on the substrate. The integrated circuit is arranged on the second surface of the substrate and electrically connected to the signal output terminals formed on the second surface of the substrate. And the transparent layer covers over the image sensing chip, which can receive image signals via the transparent layer and convert the image signals into electrical signals that are to be transmitted to the substrate.
Thus, the image sensing chip of the image sensing product and integrated circuit can be integrally packaged.